finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Developer's Office
Developer's Office, also known as Developer's Room or Dev. Team Office, is a hidden area in Final Fantasy IV. It is available in the original Final Fantasy IV but was removed in the US release due to Nintendo of America's strict censorship policies. It is also available in the Game Boy Advance release. To find the office, the player must go to the Dwarven Castle, to the first floor. Go right into the second floor, go behind the pillar between the weapon and armor shops and walk northwards. The player will arrive at the Lali Ho Pub. Here, go to the crack on the floor and walk eastwards to a hidden area that will lead to the Developer's Office (in some releases, the room is instead an easter egg that if opened, starts a random encounter with any of the staff members). Within it are two sub-areas: the Music Room and the Break Room. The content differs with each version. The Magazine can be found in the Break Room among the bookshelves. In Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, the location of the original Developer's Office still remains, but its doors are closed with a sign pinned on the wall. It reads that the developers have moved somewhere else and their location will be posted at a later date. However, it is eventually rewritten to ask no-one to look for them again. The Developer's Office is found on the True Moon later in the game. The player must first clear the True Moon Subterrane. They can then access the Developer's Office by going to ???? on the Dimensional Elevator from the Lunar Whale. Inside the bedroom of the tail collector's house, the passage to the Developer's Office is through a hidden wall just to the left of the bed in the room. Characters ''Final Fantasy IV .]] Each of the staff members here are represented by a particular sprite. *S. Tanaka (Newbie) as a Baron Engineer. He hopes to "level up" before his next project so he can have his own desk. *T. Endo (Newbie) as a Castle Guard. He complains that he is exhausted. *K. Koizumi (Newbie) as a blue toad. He complains about "Mr. S" not giving them a vacation. *I. Dobashi (Newbie) as a child. He claims not to have stolen anything and was framed. *K. Adachi (Menu Programmer) as a shop clerk. He merely says "easy as pie!" *Y. Matsumura (Map Design) as a White Mage. She greets the party then admits that she mistook the party for someone else. *Taka (Pixel Artist) as a Cloaked Monster. He wants to become "Lord of the Super Pixel Artists". *M. Hoshino (Graphics) as a man in Mini status. He asks if the monsters were ferocious and to the party's liking. *H. Nakada (Graphics) as a Dancer. She is distressed over being the only female after Tanaka leaves. *R. Tanaka (Graphics) as a little girl. She remarks it's her final work and hopes the party enjoys it. *H. Sakaguchi (Director) as a Red Chocobo. As a Chocobo, he merely says "Kweh". *K. Ito (Sound Effects) as a man. He encourages the party to play the other titles in the series. *A. Ueda (Sound Effects) as a little boy. He asks the party if they're enjoying his work. *N. Uematsu (Original Soundtrack) as a Hummingway. He offers to teach the party how to play music. *M. Akao (Sound Programmer) as a Scholar. He remarks he likes his work. *T. Tokita as a Black Mage. He attempts to join the party after calling Rosa and Rydia "cute", but is left behind. *K. Narita (Main Programmer) as a sleeping man. He complains in his sleep about the workload he's been given. Nintendo DS In the Nintendo DS remake of ''Final Fantasy IV, the people in the developer's room now represent the staff who created the remake. The names of the original staff are listed in one bookshelf. The infamous porno book also has a new name. The staff listed below are: *Kango as a dwarf. *Naima "Herrin der Nacht" Yamamoto as a pink guard ("Herrin der Nacht" is German for "Lady of the night"). *Airi Yoshioka as a cloaked monster. She talks and transforms the player into a pig, toad or, occasionally, a chocobo. Fortunately she changes the player back out of pity. *FujiPin as a doll. *Sho Takeuchi as a man. He fights the player just to test the battle system. Note that Shiroma makes a cameo appearance here as part of the enemy party. *Yuno Lee as a white mage. She will ask the player if they want to see her dance. Saying "yes" will make her refuse, however saying "no" will result in you being transported into a dark abyss for a few seconds. *Kozuyuki Ikumori as a Bomb. He pleads to join the player's party and promises to make more video scenes. *Tomokazu Nakamori as a white Hummingway. He complains about getting in trouble often due to his job as debugger and wishes to have an honest living (he changes his name from Debuggingway to Honestlivingway). *TK as a pig. *Little Brother as a pig. *Tamura as a toad. *Kinta as a Goblin. *Sousui as a Fat Chocobo. He tells the party that he can't store items as his job is marketing.A reference to the original job of the Fat Chocobo *Nobio Uemaccino as a farmer. He claims to be just a farmer. *Cocin Yui as a Goblin. *Kamichi as a Treasure Chest. He gives the player a Kilobyte of Memory, but you give it back to him. *Junya Nakano as a fat man. He complains about having a Uemaccino'stache and wonders if its because he's listening more to his music. *Eba Imasam as a Black Mage. She tries to cast Bio on the party only to hit herself. *Cromano Fukui as a monk who references Nobuo Uematsu's instrumental rock band The Black Mages. *Seikoh "Archie" Hokama as a Black Mage. He wished to be in a Final Fantasy game and now that he is, he goes to sleep. *Shu Oguro as a child. He is looking for his father, if the party leader is female he will comment on a mole on her face then run off. *Matrix Yabuta as a White Chocobo, when you talk to him he restores all your MP *Asano as a guard captain. He fights the player as a Whytkin and demands to see your Whytkin. *Tom Retranslattery as a Mini person. He mentions about the changes in quest item names, particularly the Sand Ruby and the Twin Harp. *Nagahori as a Hummingway, he will appear if you use the Lustful Lali-Ho on a stool near Airi Yoshioka, he will then take it but leave the Reach Augment in the Break Room. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years *Akiyama as a member of the Red Wings, who is surprised that the player found the "legendary Developers' Office". He thanks them for playing the game and says that once the staff were only fans of ''Final Fantasy IV, and that making a sequel to it was exciting. He then gives the player a Lustful Lali-ho to convey how exciting it was for them. *Kuromaku as a Black Mage with purple robes. He offers the player to fight him and two Monks, Demonichin and Mad Vegan. During battle, their attacks are misdirected on themselves or do the wrong things. They also summon three Tiny Mages; Cynico, Mild Ghost and AssaShin. *Nakahara as an Armor Construct. He only appears during random encounters in the Developer's Office. He compliments the player's attacks. Before he self-destructs, he claims that the adamantite pig from Edward's Challenge Dungeon still lives. *Dot Lady is a dancer who asks which sprite character the player liked most. *Ichiro Tezuka as a man in Mini status facing the wall of the Developer's Office. He tells the player he has no tails, and enters a fight with them. After Tezuka is defeated he says "Geez! I told you, that's not a tail! Does it look like it's coming out of my read end?" *Nabeko as a pig, who expresses it was a great opportunity to do PR for the game, but says that it would've been a huge hit regardless if it needed any. He can be fought in a battle if he's spoken to again. His graphic used for the fight is a Malboro. He complains about his gooey tentacles and keyboard. *Kaoriko and Natsuko as White Mages. In battle, they're a Magma Tortoise and a Behemoth respectively. They attempt to use the Band "Lonely Developer", but it fails. After retreating, Kaoriko says that she hopes that a particular man in her life will address her as a pig one day. *Junya Nakano as a merchant in bed. He exclaims he isn't asleep, and that he makes his best music while dreaming. *Akira Oguro is in the bed opposite of Nakano's. He says nothing, but if the player keeps badgering him he will give them some Hi-Potions, and then ask them to leave him alone. *Ueno as an elderly man. He imparts his advice on the player, saying "that when it is time to act, a man has to move. That's what being cool is all about." *Yuu as a Black Chocobo, who complains he can't stick out of the crowd as a pixel artist. *Iitaka as a Black Mage. He says he has helped with some graphics on the project, and that he wishes he could have a pet Cockatrice in his house. *Matsua as a man in Mini status, who gives the player some trivia about the game during pre-production: before all the sprites in the game were drawn, most of the characters were depicted with the pig sprites from Final Fantasy IV, including Ceodore and Cecil. He is amused with the fact that once there were pigs floating in the Crystal Chambers. *Taniguchi as a Monk that asks if the player feels like painting some pixels. *Ishikawa as a man who complains that his facial hair grows too fast and that the player can't tell by examining his sprite. *Niiyama as a knight dressed in blue, who says he will get married when he is done with the game. This occurs to Niiyama that this could set off a story flag, and tells the party the only thing to do is "to take that flag... and break it in half!". He enters battle and after being defeated, he admits he has to lose five more pounds of weight, and that he was the one who got broken. *Kurihara as a guard who says he never thought he would get involved with another Final Fantasy project at his age. He asks the player if they were considering to get into the game industry. If they respond with "yes", he says it is rough and that it will take years off of their life. If "no", he tells them playing games is more fun than designing them. *Shingo Narumi as a castle guard. He mumbles that the staff is nuts for asking him to place a particular story event during a battle. When he discovers the player is standing behind them, he quickly resigns back to work and says he'll do what is needed. *Wanchin as a monster in a blue cloak, who feels that they don't have enough people or time. He mistakes the player as the new assistants that were sent to help them out. If the player responds with "no", then Wanchin and Kurihara will attack the player, pleading that they should help them. In battle Wanchin is a Centaur Knight, and Kurihara is a Sorceress. They summon Shingo Narumi, who is depicted as a Black Knight, but accidentally kill him when they attempt the Delta Attack. After the battle, they thank the player for killing them and freeing them from the burden of their hard work. Kurihara admits his mother always wanted him to die alone. However, if the player said "yes" to Wanchin earlier, the phase of the moon will change over night. The next day, Wanchin is grateful for the work, but all of the party's HP will be reduced to 1. *Momiyama as a monster in a purple cloak, who asks if the player has been enjoying the game's battle system and the Bands the staff thought of. If spoken to again, he will be asked if he can fight as a battle designer. In the battle, his enemy graphic is a Bomb. He self-destructs and does 9999 damage to anyone it hits. *Imuimu as a Zombie that is only encountered during a random preemptive battle. He uses Poison Gas on the party and attempts to run from the fight, but is in fact just hiding offscreen and returns to the battle occasionally. Before dying, he will sometimes say he can't work anymore. *Cat Lover No.1 who is a white cat hiding outside of the walls in the Developer's Office. The player can pat him on the head or rub his chin, which will restore the party's HP and MP. *A "Game Designer" who is revealed to be Takashi Tokita. He is hiding in a vase at the top of the Developer's Office that smells. If the player gives it a Lustful Lali-ho, they will enter battle with Tokita, who is a Soul. He says the Lustful Lali-ho was his very own copy, and then starts to contemplate a day and age when people can play games on cell phones. After the fight, the Lustful Lali-ho is returned to them. There is a possibility the player will receive a Discovery Book instead, which can raise a character's maximum MP by 50. This can be repeated as long as there is a Lustful Lali-ho in the inventory. Enemy formations ''Final Fantasy IV DS formations Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' *Kuromaku *Demonichin *Mad Vegan *Cynico *Mild Ghost *AssaShin *Nakahara *Ichiro Tezuka *Nabeko *Kaoriko *Natsuko *Niiyama *Momiyama *Wanchin *Kurihara *Shingo Narumi *Game Designer Category:Miscellaneous Category:Final Fantasy IV Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Locations